Just Like a Cannonball
by Megalittlesparrow
Summary: This is a Kagome/Inuyasha one shot with the song Cannonball by Damien Rice.  Umm, kinda cheesy and fluffy but I was feeling creative and such. So, yeah enjoy and don't forget to review! Written a while back.


Inuyasha sat at the edge of the well looking at its depths and dreaming of Kagome doing the exact same thing from the other side. He missed her, which was the painful truth, though he would never admit it to the others. They always complained of missing her and how horrible he was for letting her leave like that but, he just couldn't have told her to stay… he didn't work that way.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

_Still a little hard to say what's going on_

_Still a little bit of your ghost, your weakness_

_Still a little bit of you face I haven't kissed_

The song drifted softly like leaves on the wind from the strange CD player that Kagome had left behind. He loved the song, but again would never admit to anything so sentimental. It made him think of Kagome and the very first kiss they had shared… it was strange how it happened but surprisingly fulfilling. They were in between battles and had stopped by a river to rest and have a picnic. He liked the way the wind had blown through her dark black hair. Now he looked at his own silver hair and thought how absent of color it looked.

_You step a little closer each day that I can say what's goin' on_

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie _

_Life taught me to die _

_So it's not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball._

Inuyasha drifted back to the day by the river and watched himself and Kagome by the river bank talking quietly. The others were laid out across the grass resting and staring at the clouds. He wandered closer to his past self and Kagome to listen.

"I have to leave, it's not a choice for me to make." Kagome's voice whispered harshly. She wasn't really explaining this to Inuyasha, who had the air of indifference about his person. She was mostly convincing herself. "It's not my choice and besides, what would I do here now that I'm not needed. I don't belong here." Her voice sounded bitter and it was strange to hear Kagome sound so negative.

"You could be here with me." Inuyasha's façade had dropped away a little and he whispered quietly to her. "You could belong here if you wanted to."

"I just can't-" but her words were cut in half when Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft but stolen and for the first time, Inuyasha blushed a bit. Kagome's surprised expression soon turned into that of pleasure.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear _

_Still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me so close that I can't see what's going on_

The scene faded away and he was back at the well's mouth, alone. He still felt the warmth of her lips on his, still heard the birds singing from that day. He touched a few fingers to his mouth as if to capture that last kiss and hold it there.

_Stones taught me to fly _

_Love taught me to lie _

_Life taught me die _

_So it's not hard to fall when you float like a canon _

_Stones taught me to fly _

_Love taught me to cry _

_So come on courage teach me to be shy _

He had messed up, letting her go back. What would she do there anyway? Go to school like a normal teenager? She wasn't normal, she was gifted and amazing and beautiful… and he loved her. The thought was strange and foreign in his head but soon it fell into place, like it was meant to be there. He loved her. Inuyasha loved Kagome.

_Cause its not hard to fall _

_And I don't want to scare her _

_It's not hard to fall _

_And I don't want to lose her _

_And it's not hard to crawl _

Inuyasha finally made the decision. He stood slowly still looking into the deep well and its black and empty depths. She was down there and he needed to see her again. He swung his legs over the wooden edge; it seemed colder in the well. He took a deep breath and slipped into the darkness… he was going to find Kagome and tell her how he felt.

_You know that you just don't know_

**A/N: Cheesy, fluffy, call it what you may, but I was feeling the need to have a mushy love story in my repertoire. It has been a while since I had written something happy and Disney-like. Review Please!**


End file.
